Relation to Other Inventions
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 749,547. For "Method and Apparatus for Determining the Firing Instant of a Seismic Sound Source", Inventor: Hendrik Osseweijer, assigned to the assignee of this application, filed on the same date as this application.